


boys and their toys and their six inch rockets

by xoaces



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: College Student Eren Yeager, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, Eren being a little shit, F/M, Fuckboy Eren, Inexperienced Reader, Kinda, NSFW, PWP, Smut, about his eyes, as in eren shows up high, eren smut, heterochromatic Eren, high ponytail eren, insecure Eren, long hair eren, man bun eren - Freeform, oh but there's no actual spitting !, only kinda though, sasha being a good friend, stoner eren, tagging is the bane of my existence, tongue piercing eren, uhh spit kink eren?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoaces/pseuds/xoaces
Summary: of course, the first time you let sasha drag you out to some college party, you get a sleazy, green eyed weirdo playing games with you.of course.(in which eren attempts to pursue you in his own, very eren, ways)
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader, Sasha Blouse & Connie Springer, Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer
Comments: 39
Kudos: 265





	boys and their toys and their six inch rockets

you yawned. 

it seemed that despite the low lights and somewhat loud chatter, you couldn't find it in you to throw yourself so carelessly in the air of college culture and drunk debauchery like the rest of the individuals around you. the scene was making you want to curl your top lip up in an annoyed fashion. you were tired, and although the idea of talking to new people sounded rather attractive, it was almost for certain that you were bound to humiliate yourself, courtesy of your feeling slightly buzzed and sleep deprived. 

you kept your lazy grip onto your red cup, letting sasha talk your ear off about who knows what by now ( _it started off being some endearing shit about connie and now she’s talking about the taco bell menu?_ ) while you tried to avoid scanning the large place too much.

“oh! and i heard that now they have a...” you perked up at her trailing voice, sipping at your cup and wincing at how the beer burned a little more than usual at your throat.   


“what?” sasha nudged you, and you followed her gaze. there, leaning against the counter in the kitchen was a tall boy, hair pulled messily in a bun, watching you unashamedly.  


“the fuck?” you questioned almost soundlessly, frown deepening in your brows as you tore your gaze away, choosing to look at sasha instead. she had a mischievous glint in her brown eyes, so you shook your head slightly in confusion.  


“[name], don’t you know him?” you shook your head again slowly. you had only arrived on campus just under a week ago, so your acquaintances weren’t too numerous far and wide, and since you were rooming with sasha it made sense that you were with her almost all the time.  
  
“pft, really? thats eren jaeger! i used to go to high school with him,” she whispered in a low hush, the ‘duh’ inflection making you want to roll your eyes. unable to contain the troublesome smile on her glossy lips, she looked over again, giving a friendly nod to the boy who was talking in the ear of jean, who you knew from your first day.  


“yeah... so?” your brows were now upturned, still confused at the way sasha bit her lip and grinned, her eyes staring deep into yours.  


“you should go talk to him, he’s still staring,” you rose your eyebrow, her sing song tone ringing in your ears, darting your gaze to the boy again and catching a glimpse of how his eyes were trained on you from over his can. you swallowed.  


“i am _not_ doing that sasha,”  


“oh yeah?’  


“uh, yeah?” sasha giggled, eyes leaving you and surveying the room instead. then, she turned the both of you around, the gaze of eren and now jean perhaps being too much of a show for her to discuss her plan in front of. _as if they could hear._  


“why not? c’mon, it’ll be fun! eren’s super nice, and-”

“sasha, wait, i don’t even know him!”  


“exactly, so get to know him!”  


“no, no, no, i think-”  


“ooh, who are we _gossiping_ about?” two big arms rested themselves on your right and sasha’s left shoulder, the sudden weight making you gasp quietly.  


“eren, hey!”  


“hi sasha, sasha’s _friend_ ,” your eyes widened a fraction at how eren’s voice travelled deep through your ear, noting the husky manner with how he made sure to lean in closer to your face. you wrinkled your nose at the closeness.  


“[name] meet eren, eren meet [name],” he gave you an open mouthed smirk, attracting you stare to his pearly canine and incisor that peeked out.  
  
“[name],” he repeated. you took notice of how the tip of his tongue darted out to lick over his front tooth, as though to taste how your name rolled out of his mouth.  


“yep. that's me,” you wanted to look anywhere else, to stop staring in the face of what you felt like was nothing but trouble. but the caribbean turquoise eyes that stared at your visage were enchanting you, and the smile that decorated his pretty face like the way stars do the night sky made you somewhat weak in the knees.  


wait.

_what?_

“that’s a nice name,” you heard him say, and all you did was nod firmly and release yourself from his grasp, muttering an ‘ _excuse me_ ’, walking towards the front door you were close to. the music was too loud, lights too bright, air too ~~hot~~ humid, and you felt horridly awkward so you cursed sasha in your mind for being too eager to propel you into nights of shakespearean romance when you had just barely found your footing here. _he looks like a stupid frat boy,_ you thought. _stupid._  


your phone buzzed as you placed the cup in a trash bag near the fence, the text message indicator making you huff, alarm bells going off in your brain. you pulled out your device, screen lighting your face up with the time **2:39am** and a message.

> ** sash   
>  ** _ bruh y u bail out like that???? _

you scoffed, fingers flying over your keyboard already with indignation as you walked in the direction of your dorm.

> ** you  
>  ** _ ur friend is weird. i dont like him _

you watched as the speech bubbles appeared, then disappeared, then appeared, chuckling a bit at your friend’s habit. you made a turn and entered the building, making your way upstairs and shoving your phone in your back pocket, not minding the vibration that came two seconds later.

your dorm was a sleepy one, you recall noticing. the students rarely were in their rooms, instead sending time mostly around campus. they weren’t big party throwers, that appellation belonging to the richer kids of trost university. you were glad though, since that just meant weirdos like eren wouldn't be in such close access to you.

and then you snarled, remembering how his fingers rested so comfortably on your shoulder and how sharp his stare was. _was he horny or something? whatever, not my problem._ the door to your rooms was opened, you kicking off your shoes and collapsing on the couch from exhaustion of the whole ordeal. your phone vibrated again, to which you frowned and pulled it out, staring up at it.

> ** sash  
>  ** _omg bs he didn't even do anything!!  
>  _ _oh he wants ur number ;)_

you let out a sound of shock, the audacious fashion of the boy making you want to laugh.

> **you  
>  ** _ lmfao have u lost ur mind? no! _

you lowered your phone, looking up at the ceiling instead. is this what your mother warned you about before you embarked onto college, those anecdotes leaving behind the moral trails of _‘beware of those bewitching beasts who will entice you with their alluring charm then leave you lonely to tend to your own wounds when they rip your fantasies apart’_? you scoffed, the image of eren’s face under those dancing lights burned into your mind like a jet black ash mark on clean crisp linen. 

your phone buzzed again.

> **sash  
>  **_lol suit yourself_ 🙄

“suit yourself...” you whispered back into the air, shaking your head at the predicament. _whatever._  


-

the library had become something of a sanctuary for you.

it was wednesday morning, meaning that the place was semi deserted as usual. you were seated by the large window, the fall leaves on the floor bedecking the ground while the surrounding trees swayed bare and naked.

_wednesday morning always means full classes,_ you thought to yourself as you looked around from your seated space, relishing in the feeling of desertion. _yes!_

you placed your head down onto your open book, feeling the overwhelming desire to close your eyes and drift off forever. the long walls of text in front of you seemed more than tedious and clicking your pen over and over just wasn't cutting it for entertainment. it wasn’t like you had the most helpful sleep last night, you finally getting into bed at around **3:40am**. it would have been earlier had sasha not barged in the house while you were brushing your teeth, her accompanied by her boyfriend connie who was apologising profusely for her sloppy, drunken state.

you wanted to close your eyes so bad. _darn you sasha_. you thought. _and your inability to not know when to fucking stop!_

your eyelids were feeling all too heavy, as though the weight of the whole solar system was resting on them, taunting you so. you could hear them now, poor, weary and depleted eyes begging you to grant them permission to close. or was it that you were fist fighting sleep, it jeering at your face with a cheeky tongue, just swerving your punches as you moved with a dreamlike slow.

your eyes closed.

ten minutes must have passed by until you were interrupted.

“aw, sleepy already? partying on a school night isn’t smart, y’know,” your eyes snapped open, confusion washing over your body at that sound. _that voice..._  


“eren?”  


“huh, you _remembered_ ,” you moved your head, being greeted with the sight of eren sitting on the chair next to you, leaning back slightly. he had your pen behind his ear and his elbows on the sides of the chair, green eyes watching you intently.  


“were you just watching me sleep?” you questioned, rubbing faintly at the sleep tugging on your eyes.   


“maybe,” he smiled, and you missed the shimmer in his eyes.  


“what’re you doing here?” you asked, sitting up properly now.  


“uh, to study? duh,”  


“okay,” you paused, “there’s no book with you,” he chuckled at you.  


“who said i was here to study books?” your face reddened at the smirk sent your way, you wanting to squirm under his gaze once again.  


“...okay,” frowning at the boy, you perched your book up and started reading again, trying to ignore the holes being burnt into your form. you exhaled strongly through your nose, nostrils flaring.  


“can i help you?” a grin abruptly broke out across eren’s features and he sat forward, lessening the distance between you.  


“why’d you leave so quickly yesterday?” you took note of the way he frowned slightly and pursed his lips, his perhaps accidental boyish flare making you soften somewhat under his look.  


“oh, i don’t know. wanted to go home,” you paused. “what’s it to you?”  


“nothing, just curious,” and then the stupid smirk returned back to his face as swiftly as the annoyed expression plastering your brows again.  


a beat of silence passed.

“whatcha’ reading?” you huffed, placing the book face down to look at eren, flaring your nostrils at him again. he gave you an amused expression.  


“whaaat?” he laughed quietly, hands up by his broad shoulders in mock surrender.  


“you keep bothering me,”  


“am i a good distraction?” his flirtatious fashion was making it _oh so_ difficult to resist the urge to scream into your book.  
  
“no,” you said, clicking you tongue.  


“then you should have no problem concentrating then,”  


“what?” you scowled, then almost instantaneously widened your eyes at the realisation. eren was laughing at you, so you glowered.  


“whatever,” you stood up, gathering your book and laptop and swinging your bag over your shoulder.  


“wait, wait,” he said, through his laughs, placing a hand on the strap of your bag, “we should hang out sometime,” you stiffened  


“huh?”  


“you heard me,” you stood still for a second.  


“i don’t really know you,”  


“yeah? so why don’t you _get_ to know me,” you screwed your eyes at his response, holding your bag tighter.  


“well... what if i don’t wanna get to know you?” you shot back. _hah!_ you could see the gears turning in eren’s head, his face frozen in a semi-bewildered expression. you took his failed chance to respond as a chance to walk away, shaking your head already.

“hey, hey, hold on!” _gooood what now?_  
  
“let me use your phone, i need to text my roommate,” you rose an eyebrow, searching eren’s face.  


“who’s your roommate?”  


“jean,” your mouth opened slightly at the familiar name.  


“wait, why don’t you have your own?”

“geez, so nosy,” he teased, and you scowled, “i left it back at my room,” you paused, thought, then sighed.

“here, be quick,” he muttered a quick _thank you_ as you handed him your phone, crossing your arms and looking off to the side.   


“okay, i’m off, don't miss me too much!” eren handed you your phone back and patted your shoulder, walking off in the direction of the exit, chains dangling off his jeans and jangling on his keys.  


“such a weirdo...” you mumbled, watching him all the way until he was out of sight. you turned your phone, interested at what eren wrote to jean and ignoring the way _‘nosy’_ echoed in your brain, and as your finger tapped the message icon, you frowned.

 _hm?_ echoed in your brain, _there’s nothing here._

wait a damn _minute_.

your brows screwed downwards as you clicked the contacts button. then, they shot upwards.

there, near the top of your contact list, was a new contact ~~aptly~~ named _hot party guy._

you clenched your phone hard, knuckles whitening slightly as you gritted your teeth. that _bastard_.

-

eren clicked his tongue. his friends were great, honest to god.

but _sometimes_ , just _sometimes?_

they could be _super_ unbearable. 

like now.

“dude, remind me to never let you crash at my place, it still smells like your throw up in my toilet,” connie remarked, flicking reiner’s forehead. right now, they were supposed to be studying, but connie’s stupid ass got distracted by the blunt he ‘forget’ he had, so now instead the boys were sitting around on the edge of high.  


bored and barely high of a blunt shared by three guys was an awful combination, as eren deduced by the scene in front of him.

“whatever, ‘s not my fault your bathroom’s stupid small,” reiner shot back, throwing his crumped piece of paper at connie’s hairless head. eren watched through lazy eyes as they proceeded to wrestle around with each other. he blinked, fingers covering half his face, then turned to jean.

“pst, _jean_ ,” the named looked up from his phone, arching a neat brow at eren who sat cross him at the table.

“you know [name], right?” jean retuned his gaze to his screen nodding as he chewed on his toothpick.  


“uh huh,”  


“why the hell do you know about her before me?” jean looked up again, seeing eren’s frustrated frown and pursed lips. his own brows drew together in amusement at his friend’s tone, reminiscent of their own trademark bickering.  


“i saw her moving in with sasha when she first arrived so i helped the two of them out. any other questions, detective?” eren rolled his eyes and sat back, looking around in thought.  


“what’s your deal with [name] anyways? wasn’t you scaring her off last time enough?” eren snapped his gaze towards jean, squinting through half lit emerald eyes.  


“shut the fuck up, i did _not_ scare her off,”  


“oh yeah?” jean replied, chuckling quietly as he scrolled through his phone. he was having way too much fun with eren right now, especially considering the fact that this was all over a girl.

the thing is, jean knows that eren is a passionate kid, the two having being high school frenemies. he was almost always the first one to spectate eren’s endeavours in young teen romance, the beginning ones always being the most _painfully_ bad. it took him until his junior year to figure out that his passion wasn't translating well to the people he was sexually, or ~~rarely~~ emotionally interested, since it just ended up in them getting intimidated by his intensity that he naturally wore. 

it wasn't too long till eren figured out a way to tone down his vehemence and instead enhance his boyish charm to score himself warm nights in people’s arms, so it was incredibly and _particularly_ comedic to jean how much his failed attempts at winning you over was irking him already.

“whatever man, the fuck would you know anyway,” eren grumbled, slumping in his chair.  


“clearly a lot, since i’m the one you’re asking,” the brunet had a snarky remark bubbling in his throat, and before he could jump up and cause a scene, his phone buzzed.  


> **xxx-xxx-xxx**  
>  _you still have my pen._

_oh?_

eren grinned, reading the message once, twice, _thrice_ , until jean broke him out of his trance. _or at least tried to_. it had been at least a week since he had last seen you, it being too long and the few glimpses of you being around campus not satiating him nearly enough.

“you look creepy,”  


“shut up man,” he was dismissed with a wave of his hand as eren got up, grabbing his keys and yelling a _later losers!_ as he let the door close behind.  


“i wonder what got him in a hurry,” jean muttered, shaking his head at the now closed door.  


> ** weird party guy  
>  ** _where you at?_

you scoffed at the text lighting up your phone, already slipping on your flats and pulling your robe closer to you. you made your way downstairs and out of the building, thinking all the way.

it had been a week since you last ran into eren, but his presence still was heavy in your mind. you would sometimes catch sight of him around, at times with his eyes catching yours as he would lift an eyebrow, flashing you a smirk if he was feeling bold. _ugh_ , you shivered, lowering your head to text back. _i hate him._

the sound of fast footsteps pulled you from your cognition as you looked up. you _scowled_.

“are you stalking me now?” you said once eren was in close enough vicinity. he looked you up and down, shamelessly with that lazy look all over his face that sent   


“ _puhlease_ , what do you take me for?” he said. you hated how easily he was towering over you, bright eyes looking down at you so carelessly.  


“where’s my pen?” you questioned, though it sounded more like a statement with the way you made no effort to change your tone.  


“i don’t have it,”  


“what? why?” you turned to face him completely, pure irritation coursing your veins way too fast.  


“i never said i _had_ your pen,”  


“yes, you _did,_ ” he shoved his phone in your face, your conversation open.  


“no, i _didn't_ ,” he responded, allowing you to take the device in your own hands and search more thoroughly. you sighed through your nose.  


“oh my god,” you rubbed at the bridge of your noise, “so when am i getting my pen back?” you asked. the thought of keeping eren’s phone hostage until you got your pen back was tempting to you, but you handed it back without thinking too much.  


“hmm... that’s gonna depend on how much you want it,” his tone was hushed, secretive, but it didn't do anything to calm the exasperation rising within you.  


“what? listen, eren, i don’t wanna play-”  


“go out with me,”  


“what?”  
  
“jesus, you sure you’re not half deaf or something?” you made sure to show the boy how annoyed you were with him as you stared at his face, tuning out of his dialogue. you only watched his mouth, animated talk as you thought about how unfortunate it was that such a pretty face was wasted on a complete idiot.  


there was a gleam attached to his tongue that made your train of thought crash.

“what’s that in your mouth?” eren stopped his talking and gesticulating, and turned his head to look at you.  


“huh?”  


“your mouth,” you repeated, stepping closer. he made an _ooooh_ face, everything clicking in realisation. then, he stuck his tongue.

“its my piercing. hot, right?” he smiled, a boyish one, and you felt your face heat up just so slightly.  


“it looks _stupid_ ,” you said bashfully, turning your head away. you heard him chuckle. “yeah right, if you’re lucky i might let you taste it,” you made a face, a very disgusted one.  


“you’re so fucking weird,” he shook his head in quiet laughter, “i want my pen, eren,”  


“and i told you, go out with me. then you can get your stupid pen back,”  


“that’s not fair,”  


“ah, but ‘tis is life,” you held back the strong want to scream. then pen currently held hostage by eren was a keepsake from your childhood friend, you remembering the teary eyed goodbyes, clutching the pen in your pocket. it was the _only_ souvenir you had from them. _fuck_. you sighed, rubbing at your face with the heels of you hand.  


“you promise it’s just one date?” god, even saying the word made you want to thrash around in anger and frustration at the air. mainly at the sleazy boy in front of you, but mostly at yourself for you lacking ability to see far into the future and prevent this from happening.   


eren’s face lit up, messy brows shooting up and slightly wrinkling his forehead.

“oh, y-yeah!” you nearly smiled at his stuttering and shock had you not been so quick to remind yourself of the predicament you were currently in.  


“alright,” there was a pointed silence between you. “where you taking me?” eren’s face morphed into an unreadable expression.  


“that’s... a surprise,” he said, smirk returning to his face. you inhaled.  


“you don't know, do you?” he frowned, then pouted, a somewhat immature expression tugging at his face.  


“what? no, no i said it's a _surprise_ ,” he said back, bending down slightly to get closer to your face and emphasise his point, but you moved your head back.  


“whatever,” the pointed silence returned until eren clicked his fingers.  


“i’ll pick you up on saturday at 6,” he lifted his arm out, ruffled your hair, and began to walk off, leaving you with your usual displeased look around him. then, he turned back around to face you.  


“oh, and wear something tight!” with that, eren winked at you, not minding how the displeased look morphed into one aggravation on your mien.

-

it was saturday, 6:40pm, and you found yourself in a fairly empty movie theatre sitting by eren jaeger watching an old showing of a marvel movie. or at least, trying to.

it was fairly difficult with eren currently sliding his hand up and down your thigh.

“quit. it,” through gritted teeth did your words fall on dismissive ears, with how eren decided to switch out teasing your jean clad skin to caressing your arm, the feeling having damn near the same effect as a sparkler to your nerves. you grabbed his hand and put it in his lap, akin to a teacher scolding a kindergartener when they can't keep their hands to themselves.  


“didn’t your mom teach you to keep your hands to yourself?” eren froze, your words lighting a fire behind his forest green eyes with an offended gaze directed at you. you shook your head mockingly at him, awaiting his response. instead, he slumped in his chair like an annoyed high schooler and kept his eyes on the blaringly bright screen, the scene reflecting in viridescent gaze.   


three minutes hadn't even passed until eren grew bored again.

“psst, [name],”  


“what?”  


“wanna’ make out?” you turned your head slowly, eyes looking down into eren’s and seeing his juvenile smile and raised brows, dubious scowl clearly having no effect as his visage didn't so much as falter underneath your glower.  
  
“no,”  


“aw, come on? i’m _bored_ ,” he inched closer to you, hot breath fanning your hot cheek.  


“you dragged me out here and picked out this movie, so i don’t wanna fucking hear it,” he chuckled.  


“well, you could have just said no. it’s just a pen,” he muttered, not bothering to keep his distance.  


“excuse me, that pen has a lot of sentimental value to me, okay?” you said, pointed tone punching out your words while you eyed the pen sitting comfy on behind the boy’s ear. he grinned mischievously.   


“oh? because to _me_ , it kinda sounds like you _really_ wanted to spend time together,” he was closer now, lips half an inch from yours and you felt your entire body zap alive.  


“that’s... not true,” you struggled to keep your tone even, throat going dry with how close eren was to your face. his frustratingly good looks was making it all the more difficult to focus, with his strong jaw and freckles dusting his visage. you gulped.  


“really?” he moved in closer.  


“really,” you made no attempt to move.  


“hn...” with no hesitation, eren’s mouth pressed against yours, your head sandwiched between the chair and his head. you frowned, confused as to why this idiot’s lips felt so damn good against your own. he titled his face slightly, and his hand found it's way to the side of your face and you _gasped_. you felt a tongue against yours and his hand moved closer to your hair, tangling in the strands. the metal ball was prominent in your feel, against your warm muscle then you pulled away, eyes snapping open.

“um...” you stared at eren despite feeling overwhelmed, failing to say something. his eyes were lazy, but different. you failing to identify the expression with the way his lips stayed stationary and brows slightly raised.  


grabbing the pen from his ear, you scurried away out of the building and _away_ from eren, nearly tripping on your own two feet as all he did was watch you leave. 

-

three hours hadn’t even passed until your phone buzzed with a message from the boy.

> **weird party guy  
>  ** _[naamme]  
>  i miuss u alraddy :(_

you groaned. having come back to the dorm when it was later in the evening and hearing connie’s voice with sasha’s laughs in her room made you want to shiver. you had to resort to putting in your headphones and blasting your music as loud as medically possible whilst busying yourself with domestic chores in order to drown out any potential noises of the two’s intimacy; because _that?_ thatwould have put you in all the more sour mood than you already were in.

pausing your scrubbing at the bathtub and pulling off a glove, you stared at the text, irritation bubbling at the pit of your stomach.

> **you**  
>  _sounds like a you problem_

> **weird party guy**  
>  _dont b loke thast ;)_

that was quick. you slumped down against the porcelain tub, a frown tugging at your brows. _is he drunk?_

this eren boy was something of an _enigma_.

the thing is, male attention was not something you tended to bother yourself with. growing up, it was a pain having to see your friends fall in love with the assholes that roamed school and get kicked to the curb with the quickness of lightning after they got what they want, and it planted a seed of mistrust in your brain. all those years of witnessing that made you want to do was stay in the safety of the dark background by yourself. 

but now that you weren't in high school anymore, that habit of yours was still looming like a house spider. 

so perhaps eren wasn't the enigma. perhaps there was no enigma, and maybe eren was just a boy who was interested in you.

right?

you laughed silently, shaking your head as eyes moved to the new text on your phone. _he probably just wants a quick bang_ , you nodded, _yeah that sounds right._

> **weird party guy  
>  ** _why you leaxee agin  
>  sio earlty_

> **you**  
>  _you know why_

by now both gloves were off since it felt like eren wasn't going to be leaving you alone for any time soon, the quick replies indicating to you so.

> **weird party guy**  
>  _aw  
>  did i giet u spo hot n btthrered fromm one kiiss?_

you wanted to grit your teeth, but eren typing like a second grader was a bit funny, much to your chagrin.

> **you**  
>  _no u loser_

> **weird party guy  
>  ** _reailly??? bec i am_

okay, now the twitch in your eye was relentless with the way eren was being. _fuck it, he's not an enigma. he’s a careless dick._

> **you**  
>  _again, that sounds like a YOU problem_  
> 

a minute passed.

> **weird party guy  
>  ** _then i myst giot a couple me prrobledms bc oif u_

you sighed, already imagining eren’s smirk and towering stature over you as he uttered those foolish lines. this was annoying, but better than scrubbing the tub and swimming in the thoughts of earlier today.

> **you**  
>  _oh, entertain me_

snickering to yourself, you put the phone down and got up, putting your cleaning supplies away. it sounded like connie was leaving from how his voice was echoing from the door and with how late it was. you walked out of the bathroom, seeing sasha rummaging in the kitchen for the pots. she turned around open hearing the squeak of your slippers, and her face lit up slightly.

“[name]! when did you get back?”  


“uhh, like a couple hours ago? what’s up?” she chucked, pulling out a box of spaghetti and sauce. you sat on the table and bit at your nails, that kiss staying put in your brain like a red wine stain on a snow white carpet.  


“nothing, nothing, i just didn't hear you come in,” sasha’s back was to you, her doing her usual nighttime routine in the kitchen so she didn't catch the uneasy look you were wearing. that was, until she turned around.  


“you look constipated,” she giggled, and you tried to muster a smile back in good nature. instead, you blurted out:  
  
“what's eren like?” _shit_. the smirk that took over sasha’s face was one that told you this was going to be persistent.  


“oh, you’re talking about _weird_ eren? the same eren who you rejected, that eren?”  


“yes, sasha, i am. didn't you go to high school with him, right?” she tilted her head up in thought.  


“well, yeah. he’s... nice. can be a bit intense though,” you nodded, but it wasn't enough.  


“is he single or something?” sasha laughed into the air and your cheeks warmed up.

“wow, [name], now this? this is new?” the words were accentuated with a wave of her fork as she whispered loudly, and you rolled your eyes.

“i’m being serious sasha! he’s... relentless. of course i’m gonna’ be somewhat-”  
  
“interested?” you paused.  


“i mean i wouldn't use that word but, i guess,” she smiled and turned around to fully face you.

“hey, eren’s really nice! i’ve only ever seen him be this adamant with one other person and when they broke up he was devastated for like, months,”   


you perked up in interest. “really?”   


“really. i mean, he does sleep around a lot,” you scowled, “but he’s not like a player or anything! i do actually think he’s really interested in you,”  


“now how the hell would you know that?”  


“because usually he’d move on after getting rejected, from what i’ve seen,” sasha was immersed in her cooking now, and you slipped off the table. _he’d move on?_  


you went back to the bathroom, remembering the ‘conversation’ you and eren were having. if sasha was telling the truth, which you wanted to believe, that would mean that eren was interested in you?  


right?

but _why_?

as anticipated, there was a small thread of messages on your phone from the boy, the earliest being from 10 minutes, you breathed in, unlocked your device and read.

> **weird party guy**  
>  _i ciant stop thiking abt u  
>  and wha u winuld look like  
>  underneth mea  
>  and whyt woiuld mauke u gasp  
>  and scream  
>  smiall things lijke that_

_oh wow._ clenching the phone in your palm, you punched out a response.

> **you**  
>  _are you drunk_

with the two minutes it took for you to go to your room and change in to your pyjamas, eren had already replied.

> **weird party guy**  
>  _not that much anymore_

you exhaled.

> **you**  
>  _you can't just spring things like that on a person_

> **weird party guy**  
>  _but why not_

by now, you were already under the covers but unable to glue your eyes off your phone. this was all so... _new_. exhilarating maybe, but eren’s cocky demeanour was one you knew far too well, and one that got under your skin more intensely than you'd like to admit. yeah, he was beyond words hot, with tan freckled skin and long hair that framed his sharp jaw a little too well and piercing green eyes that could stare right through your soul and t shirts that hugged his musc-

you stopped yourself. okay, denying your attraction to eren to yourself was futile, you had accepted that now. but, deep down, a more unabated part of you was refusing to deny how much you kind of enjoyed eren being around you. he could make you laugh, even though you never showed it out of pride. and you had seen him talk to his friends, sometimes you’d see him pass by with jean or armin and he’d be nerding out over some franchise he was obsessed with. it was endearing, truly; 

so why wasn't he like that with you? 

_hm._

> **you**  
>  _because it's weird_

> **weird party guy**  
>  _you really should try expanding your vocabulary_

you rolled your eyes, a smile threatening your lips

> **you**  
>  _whatever  
>  im going to sleep now  
>  goodnight_

turning off your phone and placing it on your bedside table. you pulled the covers way over you, trying hard to ignore the tenacious fluttering your stomach was going through. 

-  


the next time you spoke to eren, it was wednesday again.

of course, it was difficult to keep him off your mind, with how the feeling of his rings on his fingers moving in your hair and piercing flat on your tongue was refusing to leave your brain, but you were conflicted.

he hadn't texted you after your brief goodnight exchange, and it made you feel fraught.

you hadn't told anyone else about the incident, and you were hoping eren would keep it that way too with how off-guard you were caught. perhaps it would be accurate to say that you warmed up to the boy only _slightly_ , getting used to his unpredictable habits and immature charm, but that didn't mean you wanted him around.

right?  


so why is it now you were peeking over your thick textbook at eren, who was sitting two tables away from you in the once again semi empty library with his dark blue hoodie-clad back facing away from you. 

he was on his phone, head down, which you noted he would put face down, sigh then pick up again, a cycle which occurred every five minutes. he seemed...

defeated.

you frowned at how his shoulders were slumped forward, and his hair was undone and unkempt, not a hair tie or headband in sight. what’s up with him?

inhaling deeply, you stood up, and strolled over to his table, legs seemingly moving despite your thoughts screaming at you to stop. it was too late though, taking in his appearance as you sat down in front of him.

his verdant eyes were vacant, and rimmed with red, and stubble littered his chin. he looked up, hair covering half his face, and rose his eyebrows.

“oh, [name]. hey,” the greeting came out rough and raw, his voice sounding like it had been out of work for days. you mustered up a small smile at him.  


“hi,” you put both your elbows on the small table and fists under your chin, keeping your eyes on eren, who had his firmly on his phone.  


“you, um... you okay?” he sighed, looking up and placing his phone down. he rubbed at his face then put his head on the table, the actions seeming very uncharacteristic of him.  


“yeah,” _liar_. you tensed your jaw.  


“really? you sure? if-”  


“yes, i’m really fucking sure [name],” his tone made your eyes snap up, hurt plastering over your face with your brows up and mouth slightly open. _oh?_  


“well, sorry for bothering you,” you stood up, chair scraping audibly behind you as you took three steps to walk away. you didn't make it far until eren grabbed your arm, stopping you in your tracks.  


“wait, [name], i’m sorry. sit,” you sighed, returning to your seat. eren sat up slightly, waiting to speak for a good thirty seconds.  


“its my, uh, mom. she d-died, a decade today,” ah. there it was. an abrupt feeling of stupidity washed over your, filling every bit of you and more as you saw eren’s eyes rim with tears again, looking everywhere but you.  


“oh. fuck, i-i’m really sorry eren, i didn't-”  


“its fine, its okay. i shouldn't have snapped at you,” you shook your head. a thick silence filled the air.  


“... is there anything i can do?” it was eren’s turn to shake his head, bark brown locks nearly covering his entire face until he moved them behind his ears.   


“just stay with me. for a bit,” nodding, you let eren take your hand and move his thumb over your knuckles, the small action calming you both.  


a minute passed when he spoke again. “she would have liked you,”  


“your mom?”  


“yeah,” he breathed out, close mouthed smile gracing his face.  


“you say that like we’re dating,” you watched him, his visage morphing into one you were way more used to, the flirtatious flick of his eyebrow cocking up.  


“i mean, we could be,” to that you rolled your eyes, but the small smile on your face wasn't going anywhere.  


“yeah, whatever,” you replied, kicking his foot in response. he chuckled, placing his head on the table again. you watched his actions, a warm feeling overcoming you. maybe...  


maybe he isn't _so_ bad?

-

two days later, there was a knock on your door. 

you were groggy, having taken a nap on the couch with _csi: miami_ serving as perfect white noise for you to slip into slumber to. only in sweatpants and an old t shirt, you awoke, confused.

the knocking did not stop. 

so you groaned, very audibly, and marched over to the door, unlocking the locks and swinging it open.

what you did not expect to see was eren looking down on you, head against the edge of the door’s hinge and and hairband pushing his hair back. his face as red along with his half lidded eyes and-

wait.

“eren, what're you doing here?” your gazes met, and you squinted. eren’s eyes were usually a vibrant green, ones that never failed to make you shiver slightly under his watch. but now, you had one green eye staring at you and another amber one watching you just as intently.  


“i wanted to see you,” his speech was slightly slurred, a lazy smile he donned as he moved into your dorm without a warning. you put up no fight, closing the door and locking it once he was inside.   


“woah, your place is nice,” he stumbled a bit until he found his place on the floor, laying slightly. you joined him, amused at his conduct.  


“thanks. eren?”

“yeah?”  


“are you high?” he gasped.  


“how did you know? my eyes aren't that red, are they?” you kept yourself from giggling out loud.  


“no, they aren't,” you straightened your back at the reminder of his eyes.“but they are different colours,” he shot up, hands slapped over his face.

“do _not_ tell me i don’t have my contacts in,” you frowned, shaking your head.   


“is that bad?” you questioned. he spread his fingers, looking at you tentatively.  
  
“is it?” you stifled a laugh, waddling over to eren on your knees, you pulled his hands away carefully, an anxious look on his face.  


“no. you look fine,” his brows moved down, fashioning an unhappy look.  


“just fine?” you nodded, firmly.  


“just fine,” he flicked your forehead lightly, then leaned on your shoulder, looking ahead to the tv. “liar,” he breathed out, and you leaned your head on eren’s.  


you felt his hand slip into yours and your heartbeat quickened. 

“don’t you have something to busy yourself with?” you whispered. 

eren sighed into your neck, turning his head. you could feel his hair brush on your collarbone, but your eyes were glued ahead, not prepared to face his bi coloured ones.  


“mmh, i’d rather stay here and flirt with you,” his hand moved to rest on your hip and you swallowed. resisting was something you expected to have done now, but the growing arousal in your underwear were telling another story. eren’s being was overwhelming you, his scent of weed and leaves and cologne filling your senses and leaving you nowhere to go.  


“[name], look at me,” you complied, meeting his gaze. his eyebrows were raised slightly, eyes lidded low and mouth slightly open with white teeth clamped togethe, pronouncing his jaw ever so slightly. his face was more erotic in this moment than you would have liked it to be.  


two fingers slipped in your mouth and your eyes widened. eren’s pointer pressed on your tongue, rendering you unable to speak. all you could do was watch him as he watched your mouth, gathering saliva on his digits as he breathed steadily, moving against and around your tongue.

with a slow pull he removed his fingers from your mouth and replaced it with his own, tongue first and piercing as prominent.

“i wanna’ finger you,” he whispered. your breath hitched as you pulled away suddenly, eren’s face still red and hot.  


“wait, now? like right here-”  


“if that’s okay with you,” he said, before attacking your neck feverishly with his teeth.

“yeah, i-i guess,” he chuckled in your neck.   


“you’re acting like this is your first time, relax,” you stiffened under eren’s touch, and he must have noticed with the way he pulled away with a frown creasing on his face.  


“[name]... is this-,”  


“yes! i mean... uh, y-yeah,” you looked over to the side, biting your lip in irritation.   


“woah. that's kinda cute,” you could hear the smirk in eren’s voice, and his hand on your cheek as he pecked your lips. “we don't have to, y’know,” he murmured against your mouth. you drew in a sharp breath.  


_fuck it._

“...i want to,” he smiled.  


“awesome,” with that he dove in, pierced tongue against your one and hand slipping beneath the waistband of your sweatpants and panties, eren wasting no time in teasing your folds which were already slick.  


“shit,” eren whispers “you’re dripping,” your face heated up significantly at the comment. the feeling was everywhere, concentrated at your groin and spreading outwards and thickening the air around you like radioactivity. you whined into eren’s ears, holding onto his shoulders for dear life as he pushed you backwards onto the carpeted floor, mouth still relentless on your neck.  


“fuck, talk to me baby, is this good?” you nodded, fingers too deep and curled inside you to even think of responding with words.  


“does it hurt?” you shook your head, breathing becoming ragged and fast as the pressure began to build in you. eren was merciless, mouth sealed over yours with hard, quick kisses, two fingers deep in your hole as he would switch out his middle to rub the knuckle against your clit, zapping you alive from the dead.   


you heard him chuckle, a breathy tone against your nose. “what?”

“i can feel you throbbing around me,” he responds, teasing smile on his face, “you’re _close_ ,” he sucks along you jaw, the metal ball against your skin coupled with the feeling of orgasm coming swift making you lose your mind. your hands reached up to tangle in his strands, not caring for the way his hairband fell further back. 

all you could focus on was the dangerous way eren was rubbing at you, your eyes at the back of your head and his mouth everywhere between your forehead and collarbone. it didn’t take too long until you were pushed over the edge, lip snarled up in pleasure and semi-quiet moans spilling from your mouth. he kept going, the fingers between your walls opted out for circling on your clit, making your legs shudder. if the the smile against your neck told you anything, you guessed eren was enjoying this just as much too.  


“fun, right?” you exhaled shakily after eren placed a firm kiss on your lips. before you could respond, the door was shaken with hard knocks.  


“who’s that?” eren queried.  


“shit, sasha!” scrambling up, you made your way to the door, ignoring the awkward wetness in between your thighs and eren’s eyes to the back of your form. you opened the door, the sight of sasha with a plastic bag in hanging off her inner elbow greeting you.   


“sasha, i thought you were staying over at connie’s?” she moved past you, placing the bag down on the counter.  


“nah, he’s sick. flu or something. oh, hey eren!” she gave him a wave which eren returned, not before you could turn around and catch a glimpse of of him with his two fingers in his mouth, sucking semi enthusiastically. your mouth threatened to hang open as the two of you made eye contact, his heterochromatic eyes brimming with mischief.   


“are you staying?” eren shook his head to sasha’s inquiry, standing up slowly.

“nah, i’ve got to go. jean would be just lost without me,” he ruffled you hair as he walked by, yelling a goodbye into the air and letting the door close behind him, leaving you standing in the middle of the room, stuck.  


“don’t. even,”  
  
“whaaaat? i wasn't even going to say anything,” her smile was making your clench your teeth, already feeling the mockery coming.  


“yeah, yeah,” you trudged past sasha’s giggling form and went to the bathroom with the intent of showering. if there was anything you realised today, except for the fact that eren was stupidly gifted with his fingers and mouth, was that he was a presence that would not be departing anytime soon.  


-

there was another party tonight, you believed it was at the same guy’s who you went to a couple weeks back. you knew because sasha was attending, claiming that there was nothing better than free food and booze. she insisted on you coming, whining that it wouldn't be the same, but you persisted in staying at home. mainly because you didn’t feel like losing yourself in the party scene tonight, but partly because you knew you wouldn't be able to handle seeing eren in such a public place again.

so here you were alone, watching old reruns of _pretty little liars_ and trying to occupy yourself with thoughts of anything but eren, until your phone lit up with a text.

> **eren**  
>  _i’m coming over_

“what?” you sat up, holding your phone in confusion.  


> **you**  
>  _why?_

> **eren**  
>  _bc im bored?  
>  you should be happy :(_

you breathed out through your nose and as you typed out a response, your heart quickened. _why’s he making me so nervous? its just eren._

you thought about your encounters, his eyes, his laugh, his voice.

_yeah right, as if he’s just eren anymore._

> **you**  
>  _in ur dreams_

you put the phone down and waited in apprehensiveness. there was a small gnawing feeling in you that was unswerving in making you feel as if eren was just playing you. the thought of a guy like _him_ having genuine interest in you made your defences tighten. _it just didn't make sense._

you were yanked from your senseless thoughts as knocks filled the air, making you jump. you stood up and trudged to the door, a light feeling electrocuting you on the inside. 

on the other side was eren, a six pack in his hand and a smirk on his face when the door opened. you rose your eyebrow.

“and you’re here because?” he rolled his eyes, walking inside and dropping the six pack on the kitchen counter as he jumped up slightly to make himself comfortable. you stayed put.

“are you ever going to get tired of questioning my every move my dearest [name]? geez, you remind me so much of mikasa with that, it’s _scary_ ,” he was already sipping on the beer he brought.

“no, actually, i don’t think i will,” you caught the bottle he threw to you just barely, glaring at him as he giggled at your move. scowling, you opened the drink and drank, feeling annoyed with the silence. 

“hey,” eren slid off the counter, eyes darkening as you noticed he left his contacts. it was a good look for him, especially considering the fact that you speculated him wearing them because of insecurity. he took the bottle from your hand and placed on the island behind you, pressing his body against you.

and once again his lips were over yours, taste of beer being the most prominent thing you could sense as his mouth moved with yours, giving you no time to think.

“[name],”  


“hm?”  


“jump,” you did exactly so with not hesitation, as though the instructions came from a puppeteer. your legs wrapped around his and your arms mimicked so around his neck, holding him tight. his hands went to your thighs, squeezing the flesh needily.  


eren placed you on the kitchen counter, fingers once again finding their way to your clit. he wasn't wasting any time with teasing, you noted, with the rough way his digits were rubbing against the swelled nub and the way his tongue was licking every inch of your neck. you were so close but achingly far, and the feeling was a little less than fleeting when eren removed his fingers to put them in his mouth, him moaning audibly with a smile.

before you could groan, he kissed you, tongue shoved as far down your mouth as possibly as the boy made sure not an area in your tavern was not untouched with your moisture.

“like how you taste?” he whispered into your ear, moving his head slightly to catch sight of your shell shocked face.  


“why would you do that?” you whispered, a surprised look wiped on your visage. all eren did was snicker, pressing his hand abasing your clothed crotch.  


“don't act like you didn’t like that,” you swallowed his words, it being impossible to ignore the ache between your legs.  


“where’s your room?” eren was already walking away to the short corridor you mumbling a quick ‘first door on the left,’ as you followed him gingerly.  


as soon as you closed the door, eren was all over you again, making out and walking you backwards to your bed until the back of your knees hit it and you fell backwards, him stalking on top of you. you were growing hotter everywhere, not a nerve on your body not being struck but the sensation of _him._

clawing at his shirt, you pulled it off over his head as he fumbled with your sweatpants, pulling them off. you moved back to rest against the headboard, allowing eren to take the wheel with your body. you had no clue what to do.

taking in the scene before him with his hands spreading your legs slightly apart, eren gritted. _shit,_ he thought _, it feels like my fucking dick is gonna explode_. with the way your underwear was lined with _your_ wetness and the goosebumps that littered your legs, it was hard for the twitching in boxers to calm down.

“i’m gonna eat you out, okay?” you nodded, still keeping your eyes to the ceiling, still engulfed of the feeling of what was happening. so of course, you hadn't expected to see eren’s face pop up in your line of vision.   


he landed a gentle kiss to your parted lips, mesmerising eyes lifted by his eyebrows. “i’m gonna need you to use your words babe,” 

“y-yeah, ‘s fine,” you smiled sheepishly at him, cursing yourself for your stuttering. the corner of his lips moved up, and trailed downwards, focusing on the task before him.  


with one swift move, he pulled your panties off, nearly moaning out loud at the sight of your folds glistening in front of him. he took one of your legs upwards on his shoulder, kissing at your ankle and downwards till he reached your inner thigh, warm breath fanning your skin and making the hairs all over your form standing on end.

as eren licked a stripe down your slit and you whined, the throaty noise making him chuckle. _oh so now he’s being a tease_ , you thought to yourself, teeth clenched together. but that was all too soon when you felt a finger enter you, grazing your warm walls as eren’s pierced tongue made contact with your clit. your back ached slightly, the effect almost instantaneous.

“do you have any idea what you look like right now?” eren murmured, busying himself with working you to climax with his tongue flat on your sensitive bundled of nerves, strong gaze fixated on you. your breathing was quick, uncoordinated, as though the fingers and tongue that switched on rubbing your clit and overwhelming your folds made you forget basic human function.  


“i’ve fantasised about this, y’know?” he adds, lazy eyes snapping up to catch your expression. a hand was slapped over your mouth, you wanting to forget completely how much that just contributed to your arousal. _oh,_ but eren noticed, laughing breathily through his nose as he relished in the feeling of how _wet_ you had become.  


this carried on for at least three more slow minutes before you felt the wave of orgasm crash over you, your strained whining filling eren’s ears. he was impatient, wanting to feel his cock inside you so badly, and if you were anybody else he would have by now. 

but you were special to him, and this was a special moment for you. so, sucking it up, he thought it would be hot to put you first, despite the continuous pain his dick was undergoing at the sight of you sprawled out for him.

“heh, you good?” eren whispered, kissing your forehead. you smiled at the gesture, but were entirely too distracted to speak. the feeling of eren’s mouth ghosting over the apex of your thighs was still there, still relentless with that damn piercing making it a million times more persistent.  


next to you, he shrugged his pants off, black boxers being all that he wore now. you wanted to turn away with how much your face was heating up; watching eren palm himself through the thin material was entirely too sexy for you to witness.

“you look like you’re thinking real hard,” he commented, finally peeling of the garment and now tearing off the condom packet with his teeth. you sucked in a breath.  


“i, uh... can’t be fuck buddies with you, eren,” you admitted, gnawing at the inside of your cheek. he paused, despite the condom now being rolled on, and shot an eyebrow upwards.  


“you think this is what all this is about?” he says, pulling off the hair tie that had come loose and giving it to you. gesturing to his hair and you rolling your eyes in understanding, you gathered his hair in your hands and pulled the tie around in a moderately high ponytail, you decided.  


“am i wrong?” eren nodded, frown prominent on his brows as he kissed your cheek, “very,”   


you bit back a smile at the way his hair moved around his face, the feminine hairstyle suiting him better than you'd like to admit.

“so... what is this about?” eren pulled your legs down so you were laying flat on the bed, not before pulling your shirt off, smirking at the lack of bra across your chest.  


“you,” he kissed your stomach, “and me,” he kissed your sternum “being together,” you kissed your right breast, then took a nipple in his mouth, tongue swirling around the surface. you trembled.  


“that sounds... like something?” you replied, the feeling of eren’s mouth on your tit and hand kneading the other making you feel like you were another planet.  


“yeah, it is,”  


“i’ll have to think about it though,” you breathed out, chest feeling bare as eren moved to line his cock up with your entrance, head in the crook of your shoulder until his neck snapped up.  


“really?” you nodded kissing his hairline carefully. he grinned, tongue darting out to meet yours again.   


“yeah,” you laughed in his mouth which was cut off into a gasp when eren’s hips slammed into yours, pain erupting around that area.  
  
“fuck, eren slow down!”  


“shit, i’m sorry, i forgot,” he kissed all over your face, his breathing ragged.

“uh, [name]?”  


“yeah?”  


“you’re already so, _hn_.. fuck, so _tight_ , so try n-not to clench down like _that_ ,” eren advised, hips moving achingly slow. you nodded, biting your lips to try and stop yourself from being so loud.  


“hey, talk to me. fuck, does this feel good?” you frowned, muttering a quick and breathy _yeah_ as the feeling of eren’s large cock felt... new. not bad, just new.  


“you’re being really quiet,” he uttered in your ear. you sighed, brows still drawn together.  


“so... so are you. shouldn't you be, hngh.. m-moaning and shit?” your bed started to rock as eren picked up the pace, the ache now being replaced with euphoria everywhere. this was better than anything you could have imagined.  


“would that turn you on?” he asked, a genuine curiosity behind his word.  


you nodded. so, eren bit your ear, piercing rolled against your lobe as with a sharp snap of his hips he moaned deep, a high pitch quality to it at the end.  


_well that went right to your vagina_. you groaned in response, moving to feel him closer to you as he rocked you closer and closer to climax, his breathy whines making you throb unashamedly. 

“shit, [name], lets do this all the time, everyday, please, h-hah,” eren babbled, you moving to encircle his neck around your arms, that familiar feeling building up again as your vision turned to white and _oh fuck i see stars-_  


your back lifted up from the bedded surface, getting pushed over the edge for the second time as eren followed suite with quicker uncoordinated snaps of his hips. he groaned, a long boyish sound, and collapsed atop you, chest to chest.

“how was that?” he finally asked, pulling out of you and doing the same to the condom, tying it up and throwing it in your trashcan next to your bed.  


you were too spent to reply property, “just, g-give me a minute,” you said, throwing an arm over your eyes.

“yeah, i tend to have that effect,” eren laughed to himself, snuggling up next to you. you were too exhausted to give snarky response, so you were both left in silence and the sounds of your heartbeat slowing.  


“yes,” you finally spoke up.  


“hm?” eren paused from where he was drawing shapes on your stomach.  


“i’ll do it. go out with you i mean,” his face lit up, like a reflex, at hearing those words. pushing down a smart comment on how he had you dickmatized, he instead placed a sloppy kiss on your mouth, surpisingly.  


“so... does that make me your-”  


“uh, you’re gonna have to take me out first,” you interrupted. placing a finger on his chest. he pouted.  


“but i already did,” you snickered, the memory of your first outing with eren coming back to you. _and your first kiss with him_. you gently placed a finger on your lips.  


“ _that_ was stupid,”   


“not to me! anyways, i’m glad i snatched that pen of yours,” he bit at your neck, a sudden fascination with it as you got distracted from your thoughts.   


“eren stoop,” your neck moved away from his face, but your hands moved up to tangle at the hairs at his nape. you felt him shiver.

“eren stoop,” he mimicked, voice girlishly high. you clicked your tongue and looked at his face.

“you look like you wanna ask me something,” you said, cocking your eyebrow, at his scrunched visage.  


“i know this was your first time,” he starts, trying to keep his voice steady but failing miserably with the smirk threatening to break façade, “but is there anything you might be into?”  


“like kinks?’ you queried. he nodded.  


“like kinks,” you paused, looking up in thought. then you shook your head.  


“you?” eren smiled, kissing your lips again. then he whispered:  


“if you let me spit in your mouth, i just might die,” inhaling deeply and ignoring the way eren’s deeper voice made you feel like you were ready for another round, your face was straight.  


“if you do that, i’ll cut your dick off,” he laughed out loud, the sound making you feel warm despite what he had just said.  


“you wouldn't cut off my dick,” he got up from the bed, presumably finding his way to a bathroom with how he only put his pants on and threw his shirt over his shoulder. “you love it too much,”  


fighting back the smile on your face with a tense scrunch, you yelled out in response. “asshole!”

“yeah, but you love it though!” you giggled, feeling like a young teenage girl with how you were right now. _yeah_ , you thought, _he really isn't that bad._

**Author's Note:**

> hi again  
> so, this is the longest fic i've ever written and probably the hardest lol  
> i cant say im the proudest of it i do feel like it is missing some pizzazz and it does feel a bit rushed idk  
> i did take some lines from my demo eren nsfw fic thats also posted here and i guess this eren is sort of an amalgamation of all the erens we've seen? idk man im tired lmao  
> if u drop a comment ill love u forever pls do it
> 
> come say hi on [tumblr](https://judarus.tumblr.com) !!


End file.
